Rompiendo el cristal
by Snow Brightness
Summary: Despues de "The invasion." Un one-shot desde la perspectiva de Rafael sobre el momento en el que Leo atravesó la ventana. Clasificacion T por si acaso. SPOILERS.


**Hola! Con toda la impresion que el episodio "The invasion" me generó, tenia que hacer un one-shot sobre él ¿no? Vino directamente de mi momento depresivo, y espero que lo disfruten :D **

_**ADVERTENCIA: SI NO HAS VISTO EL EPISODIO NO LEAS ESTO, ESTA PRACTICAMENTE CONFORMADO EN UN 100% DE SPOILERS.**_

Una locura. Eso es lo que era. Una completa y absoluta locura se había apoderado de la ciudad. Sabíamos que la invasión era inminente, pero desde luego nunca imagine esto. Casey y yo llevábamos gran parte de la mañana corriendo, escapando de krangs y de sus máquinas, y a pesar de mi siempre presente orgullo, tenía que admitir que mi energía se estaba agotando. Ahora nos dirigíamos al departamento de Abril, donde Mikey me había dicho que estaban _todos._ Finalmente llegamos, increíblemente sin nadie siguiéndonos. Todos era un caos, y por ello no podía dejar de aliviarme ligeramente de que, al menos por ahora, mis hermanos estaban a _salvo._ Entré a la sala con Casey detrás de mí, conducido por las voces que emergían de ella.

-Tenemos que movernos. El Krang supremo viene hacia aquí- anuncié de inmediato, tratando de lucir tranquilo.

-¡Raph!- gritó alegremente Mikey corriendo a abrazarme.

Sonreí y palmee cariñosamente su caparazón.

-También te extrañe hermanito-dije. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada. Estaban Donnie, Abril y el señor O'Neil. Pero, ¿dónde estaba…?

Donnie murmuro algo rápidamente, seguramente en relación al íntimo abrazo que Abril y Casey estaban teniendo y luego agregó en voz más alta.

-Pero Leo sigue allí afuera.

El pequeño ápice de esperanza y alivio que sentía se esfumó en cuanto Donnie pronunció esas palabras.

-¿¡Qué!?- mi boca formuló automáticamente la pregunta.

Esto no era bueno, nada bueno. Allá afuera había un infierno absoluto, ¿y me decían que Leo continuaba en él?

-Es una larga historia hermano- comenzó Mikey- básicamente…

Un repentino y ensordecedor estruendo lo interrumpió y nos hizo voltear hacia la ventana. Sintiendo como mis piernas flaqueaban y el mundo se me venía encima, deseé nunca haberlo hecho.

Leonardo, mi hermano mayor entró rompiendo el cristal, volviéndolo añicos. Por unos momentos, el tiempo pareció congelarse para mí. Como si se tratara de una cinta reproduciéndose en cámara lenta, observe con detalle su cuerpo. Estaba golpeado, y eso era quedarse corto; le habían dado una paliza en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Aún con los minutos del mundo detenidos, la imagen de mi hermano desapareció, para ser reemplazada con otras de él mismo; Leo descendiendo en caída libre del recién destruido TCRI, acercándose más al suelo con cada segundo que pasaba; Leo siendo derribado por robo-pies en el cubo de un elevador, luego de salvar a nuestro hermanito de caer él también; Leo quedándose atrás de nosotros en la maldita nave extraterrestre , utilizando toda su fuerza para sujetar a un enorme krang con la kusarigama de Mikey, sólo para que pudiéramos escapar a salvo. Todas esas veces el se había sacrificado por nosotros, por hacer lo correcto, y no había hecho nada para ayudarlo.

Volví a la realidad cuando sentí a Mikey moverse a lado de mí. Lo seguí directo al cuerpo inerte de Leo y sujeté su cabeza. Si verlo desde unos 3 metros me había resultado impactante, desde cerca era 20 veces peor. Su cara tenía rasguños, varias de sus heridas exhibían manchas de sangre e incluso su máscara estaba ligeramente desgarrada. Y su caparazón…

-¡Su caparazón está roto!- dijo Mikey confirmando mis temores. Está claro que yo no soy de los que le apetece investigar por diversión, pero Donnie nos había dicho hace varios meses que nunca es bueno para una tortuga que su concha este rota.

La muy familiar ira comenzó a invadirme. ¿Quién demonios se había atrevido a hacerle esto a nuestro líder?

Como si el universo intentara responder mi pregunta, una voz procedente de la calle resonó en la sala.

-¡Salgan tortugas, sabemos que están adentro!

Garra de Tigre. El clan del Pie. Destructor. Debí haberlo sabido. Antes de que ninguno de nosotros pudiera hacer nada, dos robo-pies irrumpieron en el departamento, seguidos por más. Rápidamente coloque a Leo sobre mis hombros, cuidando de no lastimarlo mucho. Donnie consiguió abrirnos paso hacia la puerta, con lo que pudimos salir. Mientras corría, mis pensamientos se arremolinaban sin control. Estaban sucediendo demasiadas cosas y en estos momentos mi mente solo tenía dos cosas claras. Uno: A pesar de que el aspecto de Leo no pintaba bien, no tenía idea de que tan mal se encontraba, y seguramente no lo sabría hasta que lográramos llegar a un lugar seguro y Donnie tuviera la oportunidad de revisarlo. Y dos: Aún con las imágenes de los flash-backs presentes, sabía que esta vez, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nada mas le ocurriera a mi hermano mayor.

"Ahora es mi turno de salvarte, Leonardo."

**Mi primer one-shot asi que criticas siempre son bien recibidas ;)**


End file.
